


a brand new life

by merlucaheart



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucaheart/pseuds/merlucaheart
Summary: an alternative universe based on the spoilers we got from season 16.





	a brand new life

**Author's Note:**

> first i hope you all understand my english, i’m brazilian and this is my second language (and i’m still not fluent), feel free to correct me :)  
hope you like it

Andrew was having a good day, he was going to his second week back to the hospital and things were better than he imagined, Bailey accepted him back and during that week he went through a testing phase and even though he felt that he was being watched all the time, he felt confident. Meredith was still adjusting to her new life, from all the situations that she had experienced before, social service was never on her list of what to do. It was weird to think that a few months ago she was the chief of general surgery at a important hospital and helped new doctors save lives and now she could no longer practice what she loved most.

The only positive thing she saw in this whole situation was to spend more time with her children and with her Italian boy. Oh Andrew, she couldn't hide the love that was growing inside of her every day, he’s being her greatest supporter and she’s watching him grow more and more for her.

  
Amelia and Maggie were also being important figures in Mer’s life at this time - like always - the sisters always get together at night to keep Meredith updated on their patients and to study on cases together, Meredith couldn’t go back to the hospital but everyone knew that’s where she will always belong to.

  
The children seemed to haven't felt the changing in their mom’s life and almost everything continued as it was before, but now they have a new tradition in the house. A few times during the week Andrew had managed to pick Meredith up at his new “job” and while they wait for their mom he take the kids for a walk, the three worshiped this new pact they made, and today was one of those days. Andrew had already picked up Ellis on daycare and the two went on their way to Bailey and Zola’s school. Another thing that had changed in the family was that Andrew had retired for a while his motorcycle and now walked to all corners with Meredith’s car, and on the way to get the other two, Andrew and Ellis went singing in every ear a new song that Drake released (should I mention that neither of them had memorized the lyrics?). After picking up the kids and making sure they were all safe and secure in their seats Andrew went to the destination from where Meredith were, on the pier, near the beach, Andrew and the kids loved that place, mainly because of Waterfront Park – they always had to walk on the ferry wheel and buy some candies.

As soon as they got there Andrew spotted Meredith, it’s amazing how his girlfriend were beautiful even in that condition and that was definitely one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her, her ability to be charming in every situation she went through. You all don't know but Andrew had been watching her for a long time and always felt drawn to Meredith Grey, but who in that hospital wasn’t?

He waved to the woman from afar and received a large smile and a nod back and that was enough to make him relax from the long day of work he had and that space of time in which he was lost in Meredith’s smile was enough for him to almost lose sight of the three little ones who were under his responsibility at the time.

He ran out after all three of them and in some minutes everyone was inside the booth eating their candy. Soon Zola and her brother began to argue about where their home was – and Andrew laughed that the two of them were wrong - and Ellis was already as always, snuggled in Andrew’s lap, and Andrew was as always, wrapping the little girl in his arms by instinct, he didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to protect her every time from everything. During these last months the two had created a bond that no one could explain, it seemed that they were really father and daughter, and deep down, that’s how they felt. Meredith was happy to have let the man get into her life, he had become an important figure in her children’s lifes and there as she watched them from below, she concluded that it was the best decision she made in recent years and knew exactly the next step for both of them.

(...)

Andrew and Meredith were in the bathtub, after putting the kids to sleep, Meredith managed to convince her boyfriend to spend one more night with her, which was also becoming routine and she was loving it. She spent the whole day thinking about the moment when she would be free of her obligations so she could spend time with her children and then relax with him in the bathtub.

While Andrew was giving her a back rub and leaving delicate kisses around her neck, Meredith turned to him and stared at him.

\- What? – Andrew smiled.

\- I was here thinking and it doesn't make sense to ask you every day to sleep here. - Andrew faced her confused and tilted his head in the lovely way he always did 

\- What do you mean by that?

\- You should move in with me, I mean, the kids love you and I hate to admit that you were right but sometimes I get the feeling that they really like you more than me, and I love having you here every day and waking up next to you so, I don’t understand why you don’t just live here.

\- I’ll have to think about your case Dr Grey... – he smiled at the woman and she couldn’t believe in it.

\- You are so cocky, you know what? Invitation undone – Meredith held the laugh and turned forward again, crossing her arms in front of her, just like a kid - I was saving you from that tiny apartment that barely fits you.

Andrew laughed and hugged her harder, pulling her closer and leaning his chin on her shoulder with a big smile on his face - I’m gonna love living back in your republic, Mer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked :)  
follow me on instagram @merlucaheart


End file.
